


For You My Dear

by saiiii



Series: - hisoillu x angst - [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiiii/pseuds/saiiii
Summary: Hisoka would do anything for Illumi.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: - hisoillu x angst - [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 180





	For You My Dear

“I have to go back to the mansion tomorrow morning,” Illumi said as he gently combed through his hair. “Father needs me on a mission so I’ll be gone for a week or two.”

Hisoka sighed dramatically as he fell onto the bed that he shared with the other boy. Illumi glanced back to quickly glare at the magician.

He took a mental note of how cute he was when annoyed.

“Hmmm~ not fair.” He pouted as he looked towards him. “Why can’t you say you’re busy?”

“Because I’m not.” 

Which was the truth, all he had been doing for the past three weeks was lounging around at Hisoka’s place, whilst trying his best to ignore his family.

Oh and a lot of sex. 

Hisoka threw a pillow towards his boyfriend, which Illumi promptly caught and placed it the floor before continuing with his hair. Hisoka found his grace quite attractive and let out an overdramatic moan before continuing with the conversation. 

“Then lie my dear. It’s quite easy.”

Which was false, well for Illumi it was. He could never lie to his parents, he tried once. The outcome was... not enjoyable. 

Illumi carefully placed the comb down and looked towards the magician. He hesitated, “Why don’t you just come with me?” He knew this was a bad idea. 

Hisoka thought about it.

He never liked going to the Zoldyck mansion, the ever encompassing walls that seemed to feed off of the yelling and pain greatly unnerved him. He didn’t like the abundance of wealth the inhabitance had gained and yet just let it sit and grow. He didn’t like knowing the people who had hurt  _ his Illumi _ were able to be comfortable here. 

He mostly just didn’t like the Zoldyck’s. 

He could remember every time Illumi appeared at his doorstep; unable to speak, unwanting to be touched yet begging for comfort with his pained eyes. 

Hisoka would invite him in, let him sit whenever and just wait. Wait for him to look up expectantly for Hisoka to come to comfort him. 

Then Hisoka would kneel in front of him and wrap his arms around him. If Illumi cried, he would - a lot. But those damn Zoldyck’s taught him that was weak. They dared to call him pathetic for shedding a tear. 

Hisoka would always hate them for that.

Illumi never spoke about what caused those pained trips to Hisoka’s home and Hisoka would never pry. 

The assassin liked that about him. He liked a lot of things about him - however, he would never admit to them. 

But as much as Hisoka hated the mansion there was one thing he liked.

Illumi. 

If he could protect Illumi just by being there, he would.

“Are you sure?” Hisoka asked as he sat up with a serious looked plastered on his face.

“I…” Illumi looked as if he was blushing, “I would prefer it.”

Hisoka grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short i know but i wanted to write some illumi x hisoka bc they're my comfort ship :3


End file.
